Marriage before love
by coffeepyang
Summary: It simply means that I, Lucy Heartphilia just happened to find out that my wedding is today.. and it changes the life I planned out ahead of me.
1. the wedding

"Lucy! Hurry home! Your father's illness is getting nowhere. Come back home! Now!"

This phone call is what I received after a long peaceful vacation in Paris.. of course, I know of father's illness and the doctor says it'll occur any time, but now? its too sudden, I mean I left knowing my family was healthy, I don't even recall father saying he's seriously sick. Maybe due to stress from work? I guess so.

I went straight to the airport and called our pilot. He was a private pilot who worked for us, well, he's also our butler, Capricorn.

"It's an emergency, lets go home."

"yes miss Lucy."

He flew the jet with ease, and within 50 minutes, we had landed on the Heartphilia Konzern. Yes, we have a mini private airport extended behind the konzern, and it'll take 15 minutes by car to reach the mansion. When we reached the mansion, the place was loaded with people I knew none of. For an emergency, this place looked like we're having a party.

I need explanation on this event, either they celebrated that dad is sick or what? No one's having a birthday I presumed, mom's on November and dad's birthday just passed months ago!

And its not even July yet for my birthday! Is it virgo's birthday?

I need to find mom. And fast.

I went through the crowd and squeezed myself inside, people really were having a party, and when I say party, it means ball gowns and what classic royalty does in parties.

I wasn't even dressed for the occasion,I even still got my beret on! My Paris outfit was totally out of place. I couldn't find any signs that my mom was inside the ballroom neither my dad. The waiters I hardly know of couldn't even answer where my mom is. Are they avoiding me?

That's when I bumped into somebody.

"hey! Watch it.."

"im sorry!" I bowed apologetically, damn where's my family? I never bothered looking at the man I bumped into. I told my sorry so what else? Move on dude. Plus I didn't hear anything else after that, I guess he's just easily forgiving.

I reached the stairs and went up ahead. I opened my mom's room and there couple of maids came rushing to my side, they dragged me inside the room and pulled me to sit down, in front of mom's vanity mirror.

I saw mom behind me, and when I was about to stand up, Virgo forced me down again. What in the world is happening here?

"mom? What the hell am I doing here? Where's dad? He's sick right? "

"oh Lucy, please, Im really sorry for this abrupt decision but your father and I have made a decision, we couldn't tell you because this.. is happening so fast the other family is-"

"mom.." that's when I saw the gown one of the maids held, it was huge. Very pretty and im sure it fits me and- wait

"I'm not getting married mom."

"lucy-"

"mom, I'm living my own life I want to choose who I want to marry mom! Not through business plans and what not!"

"Lucy, listen the other family had already merged our companies, and its for your future Lucy, please listen to me, we cannot back down. Please, I know this marriage is not what you wanted-"

"where's dad! Where is he!? I want to talk to him!" I shout at no one, emphasizing where my father was, everyone didn't even bother listening to my wailing. More maids came to my side, trying to put my make up on against my will. I cried, I didn't care how my face looked, as long as I don't have to be forced unto something I don't like.

I don't know how they did all the make up and the dress on me, but even after I cried, I still looked amazing. Its like I didn't weep at all. My mom hugged me behind. She cried. Tears began to fall from my eyes, but no smudging happened. My make up surely is one of a kind.

They held the wedding in our backyard. Its vast land could occupy thousands of guests, the arrangement was stunning, I couldn't help but admire everything, my mom probably planned all this, if ever I married the right guy, I would want something like this on my wedding day, but unfortunately, I'm still going to meet him, at the end of this red carpet. I saw dad coming my way, traditional wedding it is. He took me arm and linked them.

"you look beautiful Lucy."

"dad, I am not getting married."

"actually, you are now."

"please dad, im still 22 years old, I can't simply marry off somebody I hardly knew of right away! I mean, what happened to that 'do not go with strangers or talk to them perhaps' my groom is obviously a stranger dad, would you really want me to go with a stranger?" I hope that speech would clear his mind.

"no, but this man is not a stranger Lucy, he's a billionaire's only son, and he's famous, he's not that a stranger, plus, if you ever had the courage to run away, there are hundreds of skilled guards everywhere. You can never run away from this, lucy. So might as well, finish this if you badly want to get out of here."

There were no words heard after that. This was fated to me, my life was leading into this marriage that I just knew of just today. I was crying, tears wouldn't stop from falling, my dad still had that stoic look plastered on his face. He knew I was crying, but he didn't even comforted me. I expected that anyway. But still..


	2. the wedding part 2

As I walked down the aisle, I could see everyone that I know of in town, even my friends at my old school came, most were smiling and mouthing 'congratulations'. My close friends, Mira and Levy weren't smiling, they wore sad expressions. Of course, both of them would know my situation, they might have asked mom about it. I gave them a sad smile, they just replicated. I looked to my right side, I saw a lot of unfamiliar faces, others were mostly of high class, dad must've invited them or they could be the groom's relatives, who knows?

It didn't take long for dad to halt, I must have been spacing all the way not realizing we reached the end.

"Lucy"

"yes."

I know how this goes, I've seen a lot of weddings or pretty much been to a lot. I didn't bother to look at my soon to be husband in the face, who cares if he's handsome or not? It didn't matter to me at all, no, not this time.

The stranger err groom took my hand gently. I guess he's ready for this huh? I mean why didn't he protested on his side? If both of us hated this, then I guess no merging would happen right?

Or maybe, he liked the idea and for the power he's going to get after this wedding! Oh no.. my blood boiled at the thought.

The stranger and I faced the altar and prepared for the priest to start this damn ceremony.

"this'll take long.." I murmured to my self

The speech was boring, I still didn't try to face my soon-to-be-husband. Who cares about this jerk? I hate him already for involving me in his plans. I frowned at the thought.

My legs were killing me, the 6 inches- white stilettos mom made me wear made my feet ache, and my wedding dress felt like it has its own heater inside.

I'm beginning to stress over simple things right now, is this the cause of my sudden wedding? True that. But as the priest continued his lecture, my boredom decided to pique an interest on the stranger beside me.

What does he look like? Wait, what? I mean he couldn't be that bad right? If this really is happening to me, then I should accept the fact right? What could he be like? Will we have children? NO! why am I thinking stuff like that? And I don't accept this marriage alright?...so, what does he look like? Okay, I'm talking to my self, great! But seriously, let's just say, if I were to accept this man,' this marriage', then at least I should have the right to know what he looks like, it's the only thing that I can decide on my own anyway, at least.

Wait, what if he's ugly?

I'm having a very bad day, so what now? I was tricked by my family, got forced into a wedding, and I have to marry an ugly creature! God! No, my eyes started to blur, tears are gonna fall any second now, who cares anyway, I'm the one having this epic mishap. And of course, no one could see my watery eyes through the veil.

But stilI, tears are really going to fall any second now, I was about to wipe my tears with my hand when someone stopped me from raising it any further.

He stopped me. the stranger.

'Why?' Is what I was gonna say, but no words were coming out. He moved closer to me and bent his head a little to help me hear what he was going to say. I still didn't got the chance to see his face, we were still both looking at the priest you see.

"Don't. just let them flow, I'll wipe them for you."

d-did he just tried to flirt with me?

yup, instead of being stunned by his words, I got irritated. I can wipe my own tears you know, I don't need you jerk-

"you may kiss the bride"

"what?-" so soon? We haven't even said our vows! And as if on cue, the stranger pulled me closer, pushed my veil quickly and in an instant cupped my face with both his hands. And before I take in everything, he kissed me.

"…"

"way to go dude!"

"kissing is manly!"

"meeeennn! Kiss her meeeennn"

That's when I noticed, his thumbs are moving, and I felt the tears that had streamed down on my cheek gone dry. Is he? My eyes widened upon realization.

He pulled away slowly, and that's when I got a better view of the stranger..

"I haven't forgiven your sorry, yet." He winked at me.

And as if I can still manage my eyes to grow wider, he just smiled at me, letting me take everything in all at once, like a dam that's about to explode, my thoughts swirled, my head was pounding fast, till I felt my mind shutting down, the last thing I heard before I lost conscience was..

"kyaaa!"


	3. after that

"oi. Luigi.. "

Mmmh.. who-Luigi?

My mind tried comprehending what the other person says, who the hell is Luigi? And who's talking? My eye muscles werent functioning at the moment. My head is still spinning, aching, desperate for calmness, I squeezed my eyes shut. I tried recalling what happened to the wedding, then it hit me, I fainted right? Just after everything's almost done, I blew up their minds by one epic ending. Great, then everyone will remember, I just hope no one will bring that up.

"you really had a blast on our wedding huh?"

Ignored. Speaking of which, I am married to a man I hardly know of.I tried to lift myself up, leaning against the head board. Slowly, I open my eyes. I glance at my surroundings.

"wait, this Is not my room.."

" lucky guess."

A tick mark began to protrude on my temple, I found the owner of that voice leaning against the door frame. His taunting smirk laced his lips. My face heated up when I met his dark onyx eyes. And by the way, this guy is my husband now. You can call it lucky for living in one roof with a total hottie, but I say its not, not when we havent known each other.

"where am i?"

"welcome Heartphilia, this is your home now. And this(referring to the room we're at) is my bedroom."

"yours? Why did you put me here? Shouldn't I be in my room?"

"yeah, but unfortunately you don't have a room." He nonchalantly replied.

"what?! So where do I sleep?"

"the floor is quite spacious actually you might consider that idea."

"not even the guest room?"

"there's only one guest room, but mom locked the door for some reason."

Huh. I can take a hint, his mom did thought of the possible scenarios huh? So if she wanted us to sleep together then fine.

"I'll take the right side of the bed."

"about that, I don't sleep with a woman I know none of."

"great! You can have the floor then, its really spacious you know?"

"who says I'll be sleeping on the floor?"

"come on, its spacious. You can roll anywhere you want, plus im your wife be a gentleman will you?" what happened to that man who wiped my tears anyway? This guy doesn't even have that same personality like the one in our wedding.

"I don't need to be a gentleman just to let someone take advantage of my bed." Emphasizing bed, he went towards me. Sitting at the edge. We sit there while staring into each other's eyes. An awkward silence enveloped the air.

"you know, we could just start from the very beginning and go on dates if that's okay with you?"

I said, I know it was an abrupt suggestion but I think there's no other choice when you're already married. And im still trying to accept this reality, there's no other better solution than start from the very beginning.

"hilarious"

What? A shock expression replaced my blushing face awhile ago. He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't have time for that nonsense Luigi, we may have been married, might even share the same bed, even gonna meet everyday, I don't think getting to know each other will help out anyway." Then he went out of the room.

"its Lucy, my name's Lucy Heartphilia. And that idiot had the audacity to decline my offer?"


	4. Visits

I'm so sorry for the delayed chapter. it's hard writing when black outs happen before I even saved the chapter, so i had to create another one. And school is another problem. sorrryyy I hope you'll like this one though.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Edward! Please, come back to me in one piece!"

"I will my love! I promise my dear Isabella.."

"why did you say that to Isabella? You do know we're heading to the most dangerous part of Tartaros. We expect much of death, yet you're lying to her."

"I am not lying to her, I will go back to her. I may die in this battle, but I promise I will return even if it's just my soul."

"EDWAAARD! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Sweat beads streamed down my face, I was breathless for a moment there, I found myself staring at nothingness. A comical sweat formed on my temple. I checked the clock on my side table. It's still 1:12 am.

"d-did I just yelled? I hope that was just my imagination yelling eheh..hehe"

I found the book I read earlier in the evening, sprawled on the pillow next to me. "I better stop reading before going to sleep, I might get hyped for the next chapter." Sheesh.

I was about to return to sleep when the doors burst open.

"WHO'S EDWARD?! WHERE?!"

Startled at the sudden outburst, I saw him with his all his manliness and courage ready to bust out anyone called 'Edward'. But realization hit me when I found him without a shirt on.

"WHY ARE YOU NAKED!?" I threw a pillow directly at him and immediately covered my eyes with the bed covers.

"ARE YOU INSANE? IM HALF-NAKED! AND WHERE'S THE FUCKING EDWARD?"

Shit. I don't know how to explain to him that I just had a false awakening from a dream. And he barged in abruptly with all his naked glory..

"I don't know, I think he jumped off the window?"

"seriously? I guess he could jump from this height."

I laughed inwardly, he just had to have that serious look on his face. But my conscience wouldn't take it.

"Really Natsu, I was just dreaming about the main characters of a book I read earlier before I slept. I'm so sorry for waking you up."

His expression had annoyance written all over his face. I guess anyone who would hear someone shouting this late would obviously jolt up to the rescue. I felt sorry and bashful at the same time. He's still a stranger for me you know? And as his wife, I seem so unladylike. I heard him sigh, I knew it, he's mad again. Sigh..

"Do you need water? It's not because I'm concerned with-" his question regained my attention to his dark onyx eyes. Is he concerned about me? It's like the question was the only thing that highlighted in my thoughts, the rest he said were rubbish. And I couldn't take my eyes off him. He just stood there half naked in front of me. Asking me if I needed water..

"water.." I absentmindedly said aloud.

"uhh sure." And so he went downstairs to get some.

Is he finally taking my idea seriously? Will he try to court me and sweep me off my feet? Just thinking of the possibilities of 'us' made me blush.

He returned with a glass of water and handed it to me. And before I could even say thanks he just had to squander my good thoughts of him with his 'nice' comments.

"You bookworms are a hassle, the next time you shout at this same hour, I'll never bother giving you an aid. Even if it's for real. "

His eyes had that spark, a spark of death and hate. I knew it, his anger was still there. I gulped a lump of water. He is this kind of man, why would I even trace any possibilities of us being all lovey-dovey? Sigh.

He went back to his quarters, which is the living room. Since the guest room was locked and he refused to sleep beside me, so? To make it fair, we settled it into a rock paper scissors game which I obviously won and had the room all to myself, I felt proud of my prize of course. Just one thing that he doesn't want me to 'make over' is the wall color. He prefers if his room is still intact with the same color and furnishings he had. And even if I'm dying to change it into pink, I still had no right to change it, since it was his room, originally. I just had to live with it.

The night went silent again, I recovered from his temperament issue and went to sleep. The night's short, I had to make up for the minutes I lost.

* * *

"Lucy-sama"

"wake up Lucy-sama"

…

"I'm not a child.. I have no work nor school so why am I still being waken up so early?"

"Natsu-sama woke up minutes ago and he requested you to prepare yourself for incoming visitors."

"geez. Just for visitors? I'm not even gonna come down, tell him not to worry."

"but the visitors are your friends, a girl named Mira and Levy called earlier and Natsu-sama was the one who answered them-"

I jolted up and swiftly went into the bathroom, I nearly forgot that I had to talk to them after the wedding, but unfortunately, my wedding crashed and burned.

"miss supetto you can have a day off or something today, I'll be asking virgo to take your place tonight alright?"

"but Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama wouldn't allow it"

"don't worry, I'll talk to him okay? now go enjoy your day off!" I hurriedly locked the door and searched for my wardrobe. I cant miss this opportunity to see them of course.

I went down the stairs finding Natsu watching something on the flat screen. He noticed me go down and gave me that quizzical look he has.

"what's with that outfit?"

"oh this? Is my favorite street look, you like it?"

"I'll puke on it"

"tch. No sense in fashion" I walked near him and laid myself on the sofa next to him. He was eating pop corn and his legs crossed on top of the coffee table. He glanced in my direction and then went to his screen. I gave him a side long glance, found his shirt wrinkled plus with zero appeal and also his mess on the table. His popcorn spilled in every direction, on his newspapers, some important documents with bold letters of red in watermarks of 'top secret' which is I think should have been kept inside a safe or office perhaps? Hi phone even got water spilled on it, or is it beer? On top of all his mess, the only thing I can clearly recognize is the remote control for the tv. What a mess this guy is? What will my friends react when they see him?

I stared at him for a while and saw that he checked his watch and asked if I would like to have some of his popcorn. I guess he realized that he needed to share his food with me?

I took it gently and sat there looking at the screen. The main door then opened revealing my friends who wore shocked expressions, though I grinned at their entrance. That's when it clicked me.

"I know right? Lucy turned into a pig, and that's so unfortunate of me."

Natsu was giving them a pouty face pointing towards me. And with regards to his wrecked appearance a while ago, he suddenly turned into the neatest guy around! He's now wearing some plain red polo shirt and dark trousers. How the hell did he changed so fast?

"Natsu.. you blame your mess on me!?"

"oops, she gets mad when she's caught bye!" Mira and Levy giggled at his antics.

"don't listen to that idiot, you both know me well right?"

"you two look cute together!" Mira clasped her hands on mine

"And he looks handsome too!" levy added

"let's talk about both of you shall we?"

Sigh.

And he's not even the very first topic I'm excited to tell them..


	5. Author's note

I'm so sorry you guys, i'm still on hiatus for fiction writing. I do hope you'll still read my updates soon. I'm dying to write something but unfortunately school just got in the way. And probably after midterms maybe I can start another chapter, hopefully. Hehe

Anyways, thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. baboo!


	6. Visiting white,blue and red

Sorry for the long delay. :)

* * *

When Lucy was young, she loved the attention given to her by everyone, as the only daughter of the Heartphilias, she was showered with praise and love. But she realized everything was just because of her brand, the Heartphilia brand, one of the most progressive families in their city. She learned that not everyone loves her for who she is but of 'who' she is. Still, she loved the spotlight, she craved for belongingness towards other people. As a Heartphilia, she was blessed as the center of attention.

Mira and Levy were two of the people she trusted with. When they came to visit her, she was ecstatic, seeing them on the flesh gave her the boost for a new day. Everything, every last detail of her marriage was NOT the issue she wanted to talk about, but her trip to Paris of much as she loved telling them her stories, they had to butt in and interrogate her with the least likable topic she wanted to ignore.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"He's quite handsome up close, I thought he was just a plain, boring man"

"With Pink Hair"

"Yeah, with pink hair"

"Did you do it?"

"How did you bear living with such a gorgeous man and refrain from temptations?"

"I'd be a sinner everyday if I get to do bad things with him hehe"

"Levy-chan! You rascal, he's Lucy's husband!"

"Sorry I mean he's just so hunky!"

'And they do not plan on stopping. I wish they'd ask me about my Paris trip..'

"oh yeah! How's Paris?"

"FINALLY! Something I can relate on!"

With an exasperated sigh and the raise of both hands, Lucy glared at her two friends.

"Sorry Lu-chan, we just wanna ask more about your new guy"

" Levy-san we'll ask Lucy-san everything about Natsu-san AFTER we let her spit everything about her Paris tour, okay?"

"fine, Mira."

"sheesh thanks for that Mira. She needed to stop her squealing you know, we're being stared at half an hour ago. So? My trip to Paris.."

Pause for effect..

"I-"

"I wonder if they did it-"

"LEVY!"

"sorry! Please continue!"

"okay, so I was having my early walk on the city of Love, on my first day! I met a boy..-"

"a boy? Or a man?"

"a hot man?"

"well.. He's kinda hot"

"what? You're cheating on Natsu!?"

"wha- No! I'm just telling you my kind of cute story in Paris before I even met the pink haired groom!"

"Fine, but we're team Natsu okay? Just so you know"

"suit yourself. You might even like this guy. So, while I was getting inside a famous coffee shop, I forgot the name. I bumped into this good looking guy, just when I was about to enter the store, he just had to be walking out of it! Then I accidentally squished my hotdog on his white coat!"

"wow, so cliche Lucy, very nice story."

"hey it's true! Now listen! As we collided in each other's arms, I got the slow motion effect on him, he has those dark blue eyes, with his dark blue hair, and pale white skin, and his tempting lips, he was like oh my god! An Angel! A french Angel.."

"Cool, soo Lucy, what did you do next? Aside from oggling at him?"

"I did not so ogle at him, I just, had to..stop that's all"

"riight.. Go on"

" he said something about careful in french and I didn't get quite most of his words and his accent, it's like one of the hot accents couple levels next to british, then I said sorry aand that's all"

"wow it's interesting alright? So what happened to chapter 4?"

"HEY! I did not made it up! He's real alright! And his name is Gray!"

"uhuh. And he has an ice magic, like that model on Sorcerer's magazine."

"alright! I give up! But that was the truth I tell you."

"sorry Lucy, but we are now solid Natsu fans. And this Gray of yours is just a passing fancy in your eyes.'was'"

"you're married now, you're forever bound with that piece of hunk pink"

"But I kinda like this Mr. Gray of yours, with just my imagination I think he's really hot, oh how I wish I could've witnessed it with my own eyes!"

Mira dramatically covered her forehead with the back of her palm and positioned herself like a dying damsel in distress.

"True, If only we can see this guy so we can critique on his appeal." Levy pondered to herself.

Mira winked. I rolled my eyes. Levy sipped her drink. Whatever I tell these two, now that I'm married, they wouldn't just get much excited. Unlike when I was still single. They'd make me spill out the details.*sigh*

* * *

The sun sets in the horizon, signaling for children to go indoors or as we are now, signaling for us to part ways. I bid farewell to my dear friends. After the talk, we window shopped on anything we laid our eyes on. From shoes to shirts, jeans and make up. We had the typical girls day out. And maybe that could be my last trip with them for this month. With Levy's and Mira's work, I can't insist on taking them out again. Somehow, that idea of work popped in my mind working might not be such a bad idea for someone who's just stuck inside a devil's lair. I'll talk to Natsu in regards to that topic.

I went home bringing some groceries with me. By 8 pm I already parked the car and sorted the groceries in the kitchen.

I glanced around the place. It was dead silent. I was alone on a chilly evening. Suddenly I felt the hair on my arms stood, I was really alone, I wonder if someone died here before?

I dismissed the idea through music, turning the volume on the stereo and walked outside the garden. I'd rather be outside than staying inside a stranger's place, which is now quite horrific and like someone just died in there. Somehow I regretted giving Supetto-san the day off.

It was 9 pm when I saw a car which is probably Natsu's. He's already back?

It parked next to mine.

Somehow relieved that I wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, though I didn't quite expect for a girl to get out of the driver's side. Startled with that, I walked towards her. She was gorgeous apparently, somehow a pang of hurt seeped through my chest, I know we just met, and never really dated, but the pride of being 'his wife' just cracked upon seeing a girl drove his car. He's already cheating this early? With controlled rage I stepped next to her side. She glanced around and saw my furious gaze. She sighed.

"You're Natsu's wife"

I stood silent. She knew yet she had the guts to get here. I crossed my arms.

"Don't worry, I'm his secretary. Erza Scarlet." she reached out her hand for formality, I did so also. Slightly relieved that she's just his sceretary, hoping nothing has gone between them. With her pretty face and seductive color of hair, she'll really be the envy of most girls.

"Will you help me lift him up? He's pretty wasted, and your damn husband is heavy."

"drunk? Why the hell would he drink from work?"

"Ask him"

Erza opened the door to the back seat and pulled Natsu's arms around her shoulders, I instantly took the other side so she wouldn't carry most of his weight. We carried him in the living room and laid him on the sofa. Erza swung her arms, I sighed. I took a glass of water from the kitchen and gave it to Erza. She must be getting a hard time with this kind of boss. I felt sorry for her.

"So, how long have you been his secretary?"

"Probably 3 years?" I took a seat on the dining chair, I gestured for her also. And she took one on the left.

"That's long, Is he a bad Boss"

"No not really, he's good for a boss. But his immaturity prevails sometimes, I'm actually his tamer, as his father would constantly remind him." I smiled.

"So, how's the life after marrying this idiot?" I was surprised as how this secretary would insult his knocked out boss in front of his wife, but I got the feeling she's already used to this names she calls him. And somehow, I felt like I was a nobody in his life, I don't even have the guts like she has. I pity myself.

"so far, it's tolerable. I find it acceptable rather than marrying a real jerk. But, just like you said, his immaturity is outstanding." Erza snickered.

"I tell you, on our first night, after our wedding, we had to play rock paper scissors just to find out who'll occupy his bed!.." And just like that, I told her some of the immaturity I have witnessed so far from this idiotic man, Erza didn't just remain snickering, she actually laughed, we both laughed. She'a actually a nice person, Erza that is. She also told me how he misunderstood a word and purposely blamed her for his mistake at the meeting. Unfortunate for him though, she beat him up after it. Natsu apologized frantically saying he'll give her a raise and so on. I laughed hard imagining this unconscious man groveling at Erza's feet.

It was passed 11 when I noticed the wall clock. Erza glanced at her watch also. She stood up and excused herself that she have to go home or else her boyfriend might go berserk. I offered her a ride home but she politely declined, saying that no one has ever bothered her once since she was known as a monster in the alleys. I smiled warmly at her.

And with that I took her phone number in case she's in an emergency or if we want to meet up for coffee or something. She bowed and took a step outside.

"Thanks for the chitchat Ms. Erza, it's really nice talking to you."

"Please, you're my boss's wife you can just call me Erza."

"Really? W-well then, thank you Erza!" I swiftly bowed in front of her as she smiled at me. I walked her through our gate and see her walk out of our premises and locked it safely. I bid her farewell when she started walking towards the bus stop which is further up ahead. Her home's location is one ride from here, buses still run before midnight, so she can still catch 2 left trips.

I locked the double doors and met Natsu's sleeping figure on the sofa. I already gave him his blanket and pillows, thankfully this L- shaped sofa of his is quite spacious for a standard size.

"sleep tight idiot."


	7. Silver haired girl

Thanks for the feedback guys, I do hope you'll like this one. keep the reviews coming! :)

* * *

The day I'm going to formally meet Natsu's parents.

"Hello dear!- EEH?! What happened with you leg?"

"Oh nothing, hehe I flipped through the stairs and landed with my legs. And now they hurt less than yesterday."

"Re-really now?" I beamed at them. Feigning hurt emitting from my right leg.

"So far, how's life with my son? Was he naughty?"

"No! He's a dear" a dear devil! He's the friggin reason why I got my leg wrapped in bandages.

"Really? That's shocking, he's never a dear to anyone, maybe marrying you was the best decision, because someone finally put a leash on him"

"So what's the story behind you flipping down the stairs?"

It all started when I woke up that one fine morning, a beautiful Saturday morning, I hummed as I flung the curtains open, embracing the heat of an after dawn. I showered with tepid water while humming the song my mother used to sing for me (A/N:Downtown; Petula Clark ) Then suddenly, Natsu barged in and ruined my day! While I was about to get my prepared outfit off my bed, Natsu stole my underwear! And of course my brassiere. Aside from being almost naked, he skipped down the stairs and the next thing I know I slide down through it!

And the best part was? He waited downstairs with a fucking video cam!

He took the whole thing!

" Oh she was just being clumsy"

"really" I glared at his direction.

"yes, it's your fault I slept on the couch last night without even wrapping me up with a fucking blanket. I was freezing like a frozen chicken for thanksgiving." he irritatingly mumbled next to my hear, glancing at his mother to make sure she couldn't hear him.

Natsu who's now beside me stood proudly at his parents' view. Much to their amusement, he was almost wrapped like a mummy, his face had bandages of different sizes, on his neck, his forehead, his arms, his legs and even his toes.

"My God, Natsu! Have you been in an accident?!"

His mother noticing our bodies in a rather unpleasant view concluded that we might have run through trouble whilst coming here.

" No, he was just clumsy." I beamed at them, reassuring them that everything's all right.

You could say after I noticed him taking a video, I quickly tackled him to the ground and started a fight with him, I crushed the camera with my bare hands as Natsu cringed at the scene, he was under my glorious body by the way and proudly crushing his little cam all the way. I gave him an upper cut, a hundred slap, a dozen of clawing and of course when he tried to get up I purposely stomped on his feet hard enough that he screamed.

When the maids were done wrapping us with bandages at the living room, we made a deal to not give a word about what happened. We both nodded as a sign of sealing the truce.

Invited at the mansion of the Dragneels, we got there by 8:30 am and I was being abducted by his mother. She wanted to take me to shopping but after she saw me halfway from jumping along the steps, she pitied me enough to just hand me a weelchair.

Natsu who saw me riding my own weelchair got jealous. He even asked his mom to give him also since he was the more wounded patient. Mrs. Dragneel just rolled her eyes and told him to get himself one since he's a fucking CEO.

And with that in mind, like he just knew he was a fucking CEO, he instantly called Wakaba to send him one. Wakaba's one of his trusted people.

By 12 noon we gathered at the dining hall..

Different dishes were brought out of the kitchen, exotic food were placed at the center and others were dishes I haven't dared eaten yet.

I sat next to Natsu on the right side of his father's seat. His little sister Wendy was still at school so his mother Grandeeney sat alone next to her husband on his left.

After the dishes were served, we digged in. Literally for the two men in the house.

As much as I thought that Natsu only eats like a pig back at his place to piss me off, I didn't know it was hereditary.

"So, do you like your new home?" Grandeeney solemnly asked, she was calm and reserved unlike the other two, I kind of guessed it already that she had grown to these dining sessions with these two, who wouldn't? You married a pig's father, of course you're gonna expect to have a child or two like that with his genes. Though I cannot imagine Wendy having the same eating habit.

"umm, the place is quite dead silent, like has somebody died in there?"

I just need to ask. Because I'm getting goosebumps every time I'm alone.

"mm I think none, it's Natsu's house, he designed it. Unless the lot he bought was a cemetery then I guess you had your answer." she smiled knowingly, giving me a set of goosebumps from imagining a cemetery just below that house.

"Quit it, that lot was barren no one died there. I was still 17 when I passed by that lot

Everyday. Rest assured, only dead dogs who were thrown out there are buried beneath that house."

Seriously, I gawked at how tidy his face was after his bizarre eating habit.

Moving on after lunch, I never saw Natsu nor his father after that. Me and his mom toured down the whole place. I even saw his old bedroom, as a teenager's bedroom, it still has everything he left inside, his mother didn't order taking everything down or throw out, it was reserved for his return. I smiled at his posters, the Dragon Slayers band, with him as a lead singer hung up on his wall, a poster of a late 90's band also. I scanned through his pictures atop his table and some that are hanged on the wall. His pre adolescent appearance was kinda hot too, him in his basketball jersey, with his friends, him with his drum set, a stolen shot of his singing face, him with a boy I think I know somewhere. And a picture of a girl with silver hair, and him with his right arm wrapped around her petite frame. I moved to the other frame, I saw them again, this time the girl had her hands linked with his, next frame had a solo picture of her, silver hair glistened as rays hit it and she had that smile that can melt anyone's heart.

"Even Natsu's heart.."

I mumbled to myself. Grandeeney, noticing that I stopped moving from one frame to the other, stared at the photo I was hooked up on. Then she scanned the frames I passed a while ago. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"hadn't he told you yet?"

"Mmm..not yet" guessing she meant about the girl.

" I shouldn't be the one telling you bits of his past but, you should know that girl is his ex girlfriend." I looked up and noticed how the older woman creased her forehead even from my view, I could see her face with a tinge of sadness, turning back at the photo and the trail of them. Somehow I felt how wrong this scene is.

"Well, we all had a past that never want to discuss about." I turned to face Grandeeney, I smiled at her, reassuring her that I wasn't affected with her small revelation from his past. After all, past is past, never to discuss.

"I just hope he'll open up to you soon so there'd be no secrets any longer." Grandeeney smiled warmly at me, I gave her the response of that same smile. So there are still a lot to discuss from his past then?

We both continued our little tour, through the arcade rooms, the pool indoors, the pavilion and more. But photos from Natsu's past kept on re-entering my mind as if it wants to be discussed later on.

By 5 pm Natsu asked for permission to leave, it was getting dark and he wants to spend dinner at his place, I guess he's done with what he needed here anyway, considering he's been gone for hours with Igneel, I assumed they were discussing with business agendas. I left the wheel chair they gave me even though it was unnecessary from the start and entered the car with slight ease. Natsu did the same, saying the wheel chairs will be for future purposes like when his parents will be needing it soon.

His parents bid us farewell and a smack on Natsu's head. After all that, we let our driver send us to Natsu's place.

Once we came home, I slowly climbed up the stairs and left Natsu in the living room. I know he reasoned out that we'll get dinner here but we both know we eat not at the same time. He glanced at my direction which I obviously noticed, he snickered as I glared at him. Remembering the earlier events that occurred at the same staircase, I huffed and continued my climbing.

Natsu sat on his 'bed' and turned on the tv. I heard him yawn then before I closed the door to my bedroom. Ending my day by spacing out atop my bed, photos began to intrude my mind. I closed my eyes as the image burned at the back of my head. Dinner would be off the table this time, I'm too tired, too preoccupied, too..bothered by a silver haired girl.

* * *

leave a review. thanks for reading :)


	8. I fell down the rabbit hole

hi! i'm suuuper sorry for the delayed chapter update. I hope you still read this story. thanks for the support!

owned by Mashima.

* * *

After the abrupt visit at the Dragneel manor, weeks passed by rather uneventful. As much as I would like to have a chat with Natsu over the silver haired girl, I closed the case in my mind. He was pretty much busy these past few days, I didn't had the chance to see him move out of the house nor see him come home. I am stuck inside this place all by myself, sometimes with Virgo around or Supetto. But it isn't half bad, I had internet to accompany me all day, and Natsu's paying everything here, he's my husband after all.

" aah, everything is alright as long as internet-sama is around.."

still lying in bed after waking up by 10:30, Lucy opened her 'Maple' laptop and surfed all morning, opening websites that she fancied or play games she hadn't tried before, she downloaded movies and watch 'MeTube' channel.

"Eeh, Levy's 'Guildbook' timeline has this Gajeel guy around in all of her photos. You better tell me everything Levy-chan.." thinking of a way to corner Levy with her secrets, a sudden knock disturbed Lucy's thoughts.

"Hime, you hadn't taken your breakfast yet, I am sorry I came up late, Natsu-sama gave me some tasks to do beforehand that was needed immediately." hearing nothing coming out of the room, Virgo proceeded on opening Lucy's quarters.

" Hime?.." opening the door, she saw Lucy still in her pajamas and lying on her belly with a laptop in front of her. When Virgo stepped in, she brought with her a small tray of pancake and hot chocolate. Lucy felt her stomach grumble when she smelled the scent of the delicious pancakes mixed with the aroma of hot choco. Lucy sat on her bed as she gladly received the tray earning a thanks from her, Virgo silently nod and was about to go out when Lucy called her.

"Ne Virgo, do you know any online game that's in heat this season?

Pondering over Lucy's question, she remembered by the time she went shopping at the local market, she heard some students talking about a game called 'FairyTail' which is absolutely the talk everywhere she went.

" I usually heard FairyTail as the trend nowadays, I think you should check it out hime."

"FairyTail huh? Okay thanks Virgo!"

"Is it time for punishment?"

"Ehh? No! You may go now!"

"okay hime, eat well"

After Virgo left, Lucy took the chance to gobble some pancakes and try out the game she mentioned.

"FairyTail.."

She excitedly typed on the keys..

* * *

When Natsu came home that night, he was rather in an exhausted state. He called out to Virgo for some canned beer and proceeded on his tasks that is needed for tomorrow.

Preparing his comfort on the sofa, he laid out all the papers he needed to be signed and reread all over again thanks to his secretary's abusive treatment. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Virgo approached him quietly as he darted his eyes on a corner, like he was thinking of something very important.

Coughing to get his master's attention, Natsu glanced at Virgo and took the canned beer he asked a while ago.

"Say, where's Lucy?"

"..."

Taken aback by his question, Virgo told him that she was inside her room all day. and that she was about to call her out for dinner.

"Ah, I see. tell her I'll be joining her for dinner"

Waving his hand as a sign of dismissing Virgo, she immediately stepped back and bowed respectfully at her master and smiled at the thought that he'd be joining her mistress later tonight.

Fleeting up to the stairwell, Virgo knocked 3 times on Lucy's chambers, but just like earlier in the day, she didn't respond to her knocking. Proceeding inside Lucy's room, Virgo was aghast when she met her Lady the same like she last saw her in the morning and lunch. On her belly and eyes glued on the wide screen of her maple laptop. She wore headphones and continuously clicking her mouse and rapidly striking the keyboards hard enough she thought Lucy's having a fight with something/ someone on the screen.

Approaching her as she settled her eyes on the mistress she adored and followed, Virgo stood in front of Lucy and wait for her to react upon her arrival. But lucy didn't even spare her a glance, she was too preoccupied on her laptop. Virgo sighed and tapped Lucy's arms, that's when Lucy reacted in a surprise manner.

"Hime, it's time for dinner. And-"

"Sorry Virgo! I jus- I just need to finish this game then I'll be down okay? pleease!"

Frantically pointing at the screen of her laptop. Virgo glanced at her subject of interest, HD graphics of animation and quite a complex game. She looked at the upper left of the screen and that's when she knew what the game is called.

"Fairy Tail"

" Yeah, that game you suggested is pretty awesome! I'm completely engrossed with it already! Especially with this avatar character I customized. Look!"

Pointing her cursor at an image of a full body avatar character. Lucy giggled as she watched Virgo scan her work.

" That avatar.. looks exactly just like you Hime."

" Yeah, and of course, we share the same name, Virgo, meet Lucy Heartifilia."

Virgo smiled at her mistress and decided not to literally play her game of introduction. Sighing as she stepped back and bowed at her mistress, Virgo gave her time to defeat some monster and come back when she's done.

"I'll come back later hime, please don't try to seclude yourself in the gaming world. I heard it's quite addictive."

"yes Virgo-samaa"

* * *

It was almost 11 in the evening and Lucy was still in her bedroom forgetting dinner.

Virgo came back for the 3rd time that night. Insisting for her to join Natsu for dinner was out of the context already, making her eat dinner is her sole purpose that evening. Natsu already munched his dinner voraciously as he was finished with his work. He took his time savoring his favorite dish, lasagna with chili pepper and spicy fried chicken.

' I hope she can still meet Natsu-sama on the dining table.'

Upon reaching Lucy's chambers for the 4th time, she saw Lucy lying on her bed, and fast asleep. Deciding whether to drag her out of the room for her dinner or help her settle and tucked inside her sheets for comfort. She sighed as she settled for the latter.

Finished with Lucy's tending needs, she closed the door quietly and retraced her steps going down the stairs.

Natsu looked up to see Virgo without her mistress.

"Natsu-sama, it seems Lucy-sama will not be joining you for dinner tonight, she fell asleep as I approached her for the 4th time. I'm sorry for you denied expectation."

"itsh awlritght, she'sh tchu fat anyway"

Dismissing Virgo, Natsu continued devouring his food as he tried pondering on what Lucy could be doing all day inside her room.

'Damn, I forgot to ask Virgo. Oh well, Lucy won't die without dinner anyway'

Then proceed on his devouring session.

Unbeknownst to anyone, a dark room was instantly lit up with a flash of a laptop screen.

Smirking as she adjusted the brightness on her laptop and clicking the loaded online game, Lucy's eyes gleamed in joy when her favorite character posed in front of her.

"I'm sorry Virgo, I fell down the rabbit hole "

* * *

there you go! and sorry for the reviews I haven't honorably mentioned nor replied back with thanks, from now on I'll probably respond to your critics and hopefully support :)


	9. The hermit in a pink room

Hello nerdizzles!

thank you for the guests who posted reviews. :D

I hope you'll like this one!

-I own nothing XD

* * *

Two consecutive days later,

Natsu's getting ready for an early meeting at the conference for the Dragneel Corp.'s upcoming branch in Clover town. Trying to memorize the speech Erza made for him, he mumbled through the common bathroom downstairs as he was tying his necktie. He glanced at Virgo who's currently preparing his breakfast.

" Where's Lucy?"

Virgo stared at her master and replied immediately.

" Oh she's in her quarters."

"Oh? Okay then."

Natsu shifted his eyes on the mirror and contemplated on the part he usually forgets in his speech.

'Damn, Erza's going to fucking kill me.' retying his necktie again due to his lack of focus, it seems he wasn't cut out for multitasking as he tries memorizing again.

* * *

The next day..

Waking up early like yesterday, Natsu sighed looking at his alarm clock ticking aloud, hinting at 7 o'clock in the morning, Natsu prepared to the bathroom.

After he secreted wastes and fluids, and washed his face, he returned to his 'bed' and started folding his thin blanket and tucked his pillows on the sofa.

He saw Virgo once again and asked.

" Where's Lucy?" rubbing and checking his eyes for some remnants of morning stars, he glanced at her direction as she had already prepared a plate for a single person. In which he though was for him only.

" She's in her quarters." bowed down and taking her leave when Natsu didn't say anything after his nod, Natsu pondered why he hadn't seen her for a while. But shrugged it off when he heard his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"NATSU-!" Natsu's ears rang when the voice he knows inside out yelled in his poor ears. 'God dammit'

"WHAT?!" he shouted back at his secretary.

" ARE YOU FUCKING YELLING AT ME?! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE MAKING THE RIGHT CHOICE YELLING AT ME?!-"

"FINE! Whatdoyouwant." he shrunk his voice as possible to avoid the wrath of Erza Scarlet, his ferocious secretary.

" Just don't send me to the Human resource center. I don't have the time talking to that lightning dick-tator of a dolt." he heard Erza sighed on the other line as if she was calm already.

" Okay, so listen, you need to come here ASAP."

" Why? I thought today's my rest day."

" Well, supposedly, but it's about Master Makarov."

Just as Erza mentioned the name, Natsu's eyes widened as realization hit him. He really have to be there immediately. Not noticing Virgo and Supetto watching him with quizzical looks behind the dining table.

* * *

Another day passed by…

Natsu woke up later that day, he went to his daily routine. Shut off his alarm, secrete his inside's wastes, shower, fold his blanket, tuck his pillows and clothed himself from the prepared clothes Virgo or Supetto washed, ironed and folded. And as he stares at his reflection in the mirror, tying his necktie and mumbling a sort of speech he had to memorize for the conference later by noon, he glanced at Virgo who was already preparing his meals.

" Where's Lucy?"

" In her quarters, Natsu-sama" she replied calmly. Waiting for his response, Natsu was about to say something when a ringing was heard. He sighed as he trudged to get his phone off the table, obviously knowing whoever called him. Staring at the caller ID, he sighed.

" Erza.."

* * *

That afternoon by 3:23 pm, he came home earlier than usual.

Taking off his leather shoes and throwing his carrier bag on the sofa, he directly went to the kitchen to get some cold beverage. Drinking a canned soda, he spots Virgo and Supetto cleaning on the stairwell.

" Where's Lucy?"

Drinking from his soda can, Virgo replied.

" In her quarters, Natsu-sama " continuing her work of the stairs, Natsu pondered for a moment why he haven't seen her again.

' Meh, must be taking a nap.' he thought to himself as he retraced his steps back to his sofa. He took out some paper works and began his 'home work' for tonight.

* * *

Hours passed by..

It was 12 midnight when Natsu stood up and stretched for a while, he was completely exhausted. Having only stretched by 6 pm, he was totally focused on finishing his tasks that he may have forgotten to take a break after that. He glanced at his clock then back at his papers, he was finally done with rereading pages of contracts and signing legal accounts for tomorrow's another conference meeting. After hearing master Makarov's visit, everyone in the Dragneel Corp. Became instant busy bodies.

He groaned when he remembered meeting him that day.

Taking into account the food Virgo and Supetto prepared for him. He was surprised to see Virgo still in the kitchen preparing a cup of hot chocolate for his master.

" shouldn't you be asleep Virgo? It's already 12 am. "

" Don't mind me Natsu-sama, Supetto and I were watching a late night show on tv. While waiting for you to eat so we can wash the dishes for you."

Natsu contemplated for a moment when he remembered something.

" where's Lucy?"

" In her quarters Natsu-sama."

" Is she sick? "

" No, she's perfectly fine." Virgo smiled at her master's worried glance at the stairwell.

" Okay then..? "

* * *

THE NEXT DAY..

Natsu, again went through his daily routine, he woke up earlier that day, he .Shut off his alarm, secrete his inside's wastes, shower, fold his blanket, tuck his pillows and clothed himself from the prepared clothes Virgo or Supetto washed, ironed and folded. And he stares at his reflection in the mirror, tying his necktie. As Virgo was placing utensils on top of the dining table, he glanced at her direction.

" Where's-"

"In her quartes Natsu-sama"

Natsu scoffed at Virgo's immediate answer.

" I haven't even finished yet"

Virgo tilted her head to the side as if in a quizzical contemplation.

"Oh? I thought this conversation was going to be routinary, were you gonna ask a different question then Natsu-sama?"

Natsu scrunched his nose.

" Well, no. But why is Lucy in her room all the time?"

" She's probably playing fairy tail."

Eyes bulged upon hearing the words. Natsu almost tied his necktie in a rather choking way.

" THAT AIRHEAD!" loosening his tie while trekking the stairwell, he was emitting a dark aura as he passed by Supetto holding a tray of deserts. Which gave her a temporary shock of fear.

"IDIOT LUCY! GET YOUR ASS DOWNSTAIRS!"

Knocking violently on her doors, Natsu was enraged.

Lucy on the other hand, who was still tucked inside her bed covers and surrounded by soda cans and junk foods, was startled by Natsu's sudden heavy bangs at the door.

When she tried standing up, she almost lost her balance but regained her strength then after 5 seconds.

"geez, why is he so loud?"

When she got to the door, she just then remembered what a mess her room she have right now. She scanned her space and found scattered chips and cans everywhere. Not minding how she even looks which mirrors the room she's in.

" since when the heck did I threw them?" she asked herself rhetorically. Her heart thumping, thinking of something to stall Natsu..

" uho-uho um.. Natsu I'm sick, can you come back later?"

Exasperated when he heard her through the door, Natsu was fueled up after her fake coughing. He literally kicked the door to her room, no, his room. And almost had Lucy in the process, thankfully she was good in evading his hard knockout to the door.

Lucy shrieked in response when she saw him ablazed with fury.

Composing herself to hide her pitiful self, she stood up straight and retorted back to her so called husband

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN A LADY'S ROOM YOU IDIOT! YOU EVEN WRECKED MY DOOR!"

" IT'S MY DOOR BLONDE! AND IT'S MY FUCKING ROO-!"

He was flabbergasted upon seeing the current sight of his beloved room.

His raged eyes found Lucy's and scolded her non stop

"THIS IS NOT A LADY'S ROOM! A DIRTY OLD LADY ALREADY RESIDED IN THIS DISGUSTING PIG PEN! AND THIS IS ORIGINALLY MY ROOM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU REVOLTING BLONDE!?"

Lucy in defense shrinks down to hide her shamed spirit.

Natsu kicks Lucy at the side after a couple of minutes later surprising both Supetto and Virgo, even Lucy as well. In slow motion, Lucy comically fell to the floor.

"GUUAAHH! my gaame.."

"YOUR GAME? MY ROOM!"

Natsu walked approaching the laptop Lucy used. Lucy stood up immediately sensing that her husband is about to take her beloved laptop.

She stopped Natsu's tracks by her open palm in front of him.

" Wait! Just let me finish this level then I'll let you glomp me all night. Okay?"

Natsu clicked his tongue and called Virgo.

Virgo approached him with a rope in her hand. Noticing what virgo was holding, Lucy had sweat all over her body.

"huh? W-wait!"

* * *

Later on that day,

Lucy's tied into the bed post. With her laptop almost within her reach. To tease her, Natsu had it placed next to her, with screen wide open for her to oggle at her laptop. In which her mages are battling a defeated war.

Her eyes wouldn't take off from the screen.

Natsu watched her staring like wild animal at the screen. Convincing himself that she might be possessed by a gaming spirit.

"How the hell did the pig end up like this?"

Still contemplating with his own question, Virgo sighed. Natsu sat on Lucy's soft pink chair with his arms crossed to the back rest.

" she's all alone all the time, she must've tried some game to preoccupy her mind off things, but ended up getting too attached to it."

Hearing them both talking, Lucy inserts at their conversation.

" you guys know I'm here right?"

Ignoring the girl in their topic, Natsu pondered by Virgo's words.

" So It's my fault? Because I left for work? But you guys are here, weren't you supposed to accompany her?"

" Natsu-sama, it's different when the husband accompanies his wife." Virgo smiled at her dense young master. While Natsu had her words slowly sinked inside his mind.

"she could've gone to her parents' home if she wanted to."

"seeing her family for now, is not a good idea, she still held a grudge from her father's immediate decisions of making her marry a complete asshole of a stranger."

" oy, did you just call me asshole?"

" her friends are also busy with work, so she might've thought not to bother them."

"you're completely an enigma Virgo. Anyway, let's settle this gaming monster"

Touching Lucy's cheeks, Lucy shifted her eyes to meet onyx ones staring back at her.

" Lucy, tell me something. What do you want me to do so you won't end up in a miserable state whenever I come home or whenever I wake up, if you may."

" don't leave then."

With Lucy's direct answer, Natsu was taken aback and instantly looked sideways, hiding the seeping blush forming on his cheeks. Unbeknownst to Lucy, Virgo saw it though.

Coughing so as to continue their chat, Natsu stared back at Lucy again.

"Lucy, If I don't leave, who'll pay for your internet then?"

" Then that's a choice you must make, I'm happy either way."

" well I'm not, you look hideous, do you know that? And when was the last time you took a bath?"

As if pondering for a moment, Lucy remembered the time when Virgo gave her pancakes.

" when Virgo brought pancakes! I sure did bathe then"

Virgo sighed.

" Lucy-sama, I made pancakes last Monday.."

"oh? Then last Monday." she said proudly. Unfazed by Natsu's disgusted features.

" Lucy-sama, today is Saturday."

" saturda- EEEH?"

Natsu sighed for the umpteenth time that day, he skipped work obviously, telling Erza to pick up his papers at home and attend the meetings for him instead. Erza was about to protest but she shut her mouth when Natsu told him the reason and let him go for today.

" Tomorrow when she's okay, invite her to the evening ball. Master Makarov will be so pleased to meet her. And send her my regards. I know how addictive gaming can be, my boyfriend was once in the predicament. Now go accompany her you brat! "

Scared of his secretary, Natsu immediately locked the double doors and made sure Erza can't get inside his humble home.

" now what?"

* * *

Sorry for the delay I guess?

haha anyways! thanks for the reviewwwsss!


End file.
